The Internet comprises a vast number of computers and computer networks that are interconnected through communication links. The interconnected computers exchange information using various services. In particular, a server computer system, referred to herein as a web server, may connect through the Internet to a remote client computer system and may send, to the remote client computer system upon request, one or more websites containing one or more graphical and textual web pages of information. A request is made to the web server by visiting the website's address, known as a Uniform Resource Locator (“URL”). Upon receipt, the requesting device can display the web pages. The request and display of the websites are typically conducted using a browser. A browser is a special-purpose application program that effects the requesting of web pages and the displaying of web pages.
Browsers are able to locate specific websites because each website, resource, and computer on the Internet has a unique Internet Protocol (IP) address. Presently, there are two standards for IP addresses. The older IP address standard, often called IP Version 4 (IPv4), is a 32-bit binary number, which is typically shown in dotted decimal notation, where four 8-bit bytes are separated by a dot from each other (e.g., 64.202.167.32). The notation is used to improve human readability. The newer IP address standard, often called IP Version 6 (IPv6) or Next Generation Internet Protocol (IPng), is a 128-bit binary number. The standard human readable notation for IPv6 addresses presents the address as eight 16-bit hexadecimal words, each separated by a colon (e.g., 2EDC:BA98:0332:0000:CF8A:000C:2154:7313).
IP addresses, however, even in human readable notation, are difficult for people to remember and use. A URL is much easier to remember and may be used to point to any computer, directory, or file on the Internet. A browser is able to access a website on the Internet through the use of a URL. The URL may include a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) request combined with the website's Internet address, also known as the website's domain name. An example of a URL with a HTTP request and domain name is: http://www.companyname.com. In this example, the “http” identifies the URL as a HTTP request and the “companyname.com” is the domain name. A domain can further host multiple websites that can be accessed by appending character strings that constitute the full path to the website's files. For example, the domain for FACEBOOK includes one or more websites, as the term is used herein, for each of its users. A user-specific website is requested by appending a directory to the FACEBOOK main URL, e.g.: http://www.facebook.com/username.
Domain names are much easier to remember and use than their corresponding IP addresses. The Internet Corporation for Assigned Names and Numbers (ICANN) approves some Generic Top-Level Domains (gTLD) and delegates the responsibility to a particular organization (a “registry”) for maintaining an authoritative source for the registered domain names within a TLD and their corresponding IP addresses. For certain TLDs (e.g., .biz, .info, .name, and .org) the registry is also the authoritative source for contact information related to the domain name and is referred to as a “thick” registry. For other TLDs (e.g., .com and .net) only the domain name, registrar identification, and name server information is stored within the registry, and a registrar is the authoritative source for the contact information related to the domain name. Such registries are referred to as “thin” registries. Most gTLDs are organized through a central domain name Shared Registration System (SRS) based on their TLD.
The process for registering a domain name with .com, .net, .org, and some other TLDs allows an Internet user to use an ICANN-accredited registrar to register their domain name. For example, if an Internet user, John Doe, wishes to register the domain name “mycompany.com,” John Doe may initially determine whether the desired domain name is available by contacting a domain name registrar. The Internet user may make this contact using the registrar's webpage and typing the desired domain name into a field on the registrar's webpage created for this purpose. Upon receiving the request from the Internet user, the registrar may ascertain whether “mycompany.com” has already been registered by checking the SRS database associated with the TLD of the domain name. The results of the search then may be displayed on the webpage to thereby notify the Internet user of the availability of the domain name. If the domain name is available, the Internet user may proceed with the registration process. Otherwise, the Internet user may keep selecting alternative domain names until an available domain name is found. Domain names are typically registered for a period of one to ten years with first rights to continually re-register the domain name.
The information on web pages is in the form of programmed source code that the browser interprets to determine what to display on the requesting device. The source code may include document formats, objects, parameters, positioning instructions, and other code that is defined in one or more web programming or markup languages. One web programming language is HyperText Markup Language (“HTML”), and all web pages use it to some extent. HTML uses text indicators called tags to provide interpretation instructions to the browser. The tags specify the composition of design elements such as text, images, shapes, hyperlinks to other web pages, programming objects such as JAVA applets, form fields, tables, and other elements. The web page can be formatted for proper display on computer systems with widely varying display parameters, due to differences in screen size, resolution, processing power, and maximum download speeds.
For Internet users and businesses alike, the Internet continues to be increasingly valuable. More people use the Web for everyday tasks, from social networking, shopping, banking, and paying bills to consuming media and entertainment. E-commerce is growing, with businesses delivering more services and content across the Internet, communicating and collaborating online, and inventing new ways to connect with each other. However, presently-existing systems and methods for designing and launching a website require a user wishing to establish an online presence to navigate through a complicated series of steps to do so. First, the owner must register a domain name. The owner must then design a website, or hire a website design company to design the website. Then, the owner must purchase, configure, and implement website-related services, including storage space and record configuration on a web server, software applications to add functionality to his website, maintenance and customer service plans, and the like. This process can be complicated, time-consuming, and fraught with opportunity for user error. It may also be very expensive to produce, serve, and maintain the user's website. Merchants may be hesitant to create an online presence because of the perceived effort involved to do so. These merchants limit their business to offline “brick and mortar” points of sale.
Some existing website design approaches can simplify the design process through automation of certain of the design process steps. Typically, a user is provided a template comprising a fully or substantially hard-coded framework. The user must then customize the framework by providing content, such as images, descriptive text, web page titles and internal organizational links between web pages, and element layout choices. However, users that are not experienced with website design or have little time to focus on the details may publish websites that contain layout errors, such as misaligned content, and may not have the capacity to produce valuable website content such as business-promoting videos.
Furthermore, a valuable web presence now extends far beyond the user's website. Customers commonly engage with businesses and with each other online via social networks, business listing services, and email and other direct communication. There can be significant pressure on a business to stay in close contact with its customers by quickly responding to their messages and routinely posting online content that engages customers and draws new visitors to the user's social network pages, business listings, and website.